


Sniper X Reader: Kitten'

by Animekath



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Lemon, Licking, Smut, anything with 'ing' at the end~ :b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a crush on Scout but knew nothing won't happen, but you had no idea Sniper had a crush on you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper X Reader: Kitten'

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow, Im not dead! :'D
> 
> anyway~ I hope you like this, sorry for spelling and gramama~
> 
> *been into the TF2 Mood*
> 
> *derp*
> 
> Also your name is Dagger, since your weapon is knifes and stuff~

You were in Sniper’s nest, you mostly relaxed there when you wanted to be alone. You sipped your coffee and watched Scout outside as he was just running round and playing with his bat. You had a soft for him but he was stubborn to notice and he also had a thing for miss Pauling. You didn’t hate her, she was one of your close friends and also the only girl you can talk to when she had free time. But deep down, you were jealous, since Scout looked at you as one of the guys but when He sees her, it’s like he is looking at something new. This also made you feel down on how you look. Yes, you did wear pants, the red shirt and had the whole hunter look. But you wished one time someone looked at you like you were a beautiful flower or something.

Damn it, you were over thinking things again.

“Ay, dagger. Yer’ Here as well?” You looked over and blinked, seeing Sniper. Well duh, this was his nest after all. You nod and smiled, looking outside again. He sat across you and rested his back on the wooden wall, sipping his very strong coffee that you could smell it from where you were. His blue eyes looked at you through his dark orange shades, seeing you were looking at something interesting. “What ye’ lookin’ at?” He placed his mug down and went beside you, seeing you were looking at Scout that it made him scoff. “Scout again? Bloody hell, Dagger. Ya’ know there are other interestin’ things to look at~” He said, making you slightly chuckle.

Sniper knew about your crush. “I’m sorry, Sniper. I just can’t help myself..” You said and slightly looked at him, not knowing if he was looking at Scout or you. You looked forward again and lightly blushed, hoping he would move away from you.

“…Well ye’ should stop. His head is like a nut. Get with someone who likes ye’ for ye’~” He said, sounding a bit like a whisper which sent shivers down your spine. “…Like me..” He hugged you from behind, burying his head in your neck.

You gasped and blushed, Wanting to turn your head but your body froze. “S-Sniper-?”

He didn’t pull away, just breathing in your sweet smell which he loved. “Ye had no idea, did ye..?” He muttered “ay’ve been bloody crazy over ye for a long time now…Wantin’ to kiss ye’, touch ye’, make ye’ mine….But ya’ always talked about Scout an’ it drives me crazy..” You gasped again as you felt him lightly bit your neck. “Ye have any idea what ye did to me…Makin’ me touch myself in here an’ moaning yer name out..”

Your face was getting redder as he talked. You had no idea. Were you that stubborn. Wait a second.. “Sniper…I’m sorry..” You muttered, feeling him stiffen, worrying a bit. “Sorry I didn’t notice…God, I’m stupid..” You lightly chuckled. “I kept wondering why Scout didn’t notice me and how he wanted Miss Pauling and not me…But I didn’t realize that you wanted me, like I wanted Scout….Now I know how it feels..” You turned to him, cupping his face. “Forgive me, Sniper..I didn’t mean to make you feel down..”

His eyes softened as he looked at you, placing his large hand on top of yours. “I’ll forgive ye’…If ay’ can have a kiss..” He muttered. That took you a bit by surprised. You haven’t kissed anyone in a long time since being here. You swallowed and lightly licked your bottom lip, nodding slightly. Sniper cupped your face and kissed you softly, making a slight whimper come out of your throat.

Oh god, You were kissing Sniper! Was this really happening!? Or was this Spy doing a prank on you and wanted your booty!? It has happened before. You wrapped your arms round his neck and brought him close, making you sit on his lap. Being this close to him, made heat rise between your legs. “Mm..” The kiss was soft at first but it soon became needy and lustful, making you moan and him grunt. Fuck, this was hot. His hands were on your waist and made your body press against his as his tongue slipped between your lips. Your tongues danced along with each other, tasting the coffee and tobacco on his tongue.

You couldn’t help but buck against him, hearing him groan and getting tight in his pants. You soon both pulled away and panted, resting your foreheads against each other. This was only the beginning of this. You then slowly took off his shades, so you could see his eyes. They were Dark blue now, his pupils dilated and looking right at you as he was slowly getting his breathing back. You never realized how fucking hot he was. “…Hold fuck, Sniper..!” You pretty much attacked him with a kiss and went over his body, making him make a ‘Mmh!?’ Sound from his throat. His back rested on the floor, making his hat fall off and you straddling him.

“Mmm…Fuck, kitten. Ye’ really are horny, huh?” He raised a brow and lightly smirk, looking up at you as his hands slipped under your shirt.

“Hah…I have been here for too long without sex and you looking fucking hot makes me horny as hell, so sorry if I Want you to fuck me hard..” You said, sounding serious yet sexy as hell.

He laughed and grinned. “Kitten, ay’ have been here longer then ye have, so how do ye think I feel?” He asked, raising a brow. He moved his body up and took off your vest, then your red shirt. You did the same to him, taking off the straps as well. He was now shirtless, having a hairy muscular body. Oh god, you did have a thing for hairy guys. 

He now went over your body and grinds up against you, making you gasp and moan. “Mm…ay’ luv’ when my kitten cries..” He grunted out deeply. He then placed kisses and bit marks on your neck, taking off your bra and tossed it aside.”Beautiful..” He muttered and grinned, leaning down and took one of your nipples in your mouth. You gasped and moaned, closing your eyes. Oh god, this was making you melt.

He rubbed your other breast, giving it a light pinch and pressed his thumb down. “O-Oh god..” You muttered and blushed, your nipples hardening against his touch. Sniper could smell you getting wet, having a nose of steel. He undid your belt and slides them off, tossing them aside. He grabbed one of your daggers and grinned slightly. “ay’ wonder how skilled ye’ are with yer’ hands..” he said, with lust in his throat. He then cut your underwear with your own dagger and spreading your legs, having a nice view of you. “Mmm..” He licked his lips and grinned. He Kissed your stomach and lowered his head, his face buried between your legs.

“S-Sni-” You gasped and blushed bright red, feeling his tongue licking against your clit. “O-Oh fu-!” You gasped and cried, resting your head back. “S-Sniper..!” You whined, running your finger through his hair. Your toes curled up as he’s eating you up, feeling your whole body heat up. He rubbed your thigh and moved it to your entrance, slowly slipping in two fingers. “Ah-! Y-yeah…Sniper..” You whined and gasped, lightly tugging his hair. You were getting wet from his simple touch. Damn it.

He started to Pump his fingers in and out as his tongue licked your clit, teasing the hell out of you. “Mmm..” Sniper’s pants were getting tighter, making it painful for him. His free hand undid his belt and tugged his zipper, letting it loose. He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling you grind against his face. His fingers spreads your walls, making you moan and cry.

Music to his ears.

“S-Sniper..” You cried, your breathing quickening. “F..Fuck me, P-Please..” You begged.

He pulled away and licked his lips, his eyes staring up at you. “What was that? ay’ couldn’t hear ye’..” He teased, his thumb rubbing your clit.

You gasped and bucked against his hand. “S-Sniper, Fill me with Y-Your-ah-Cock…God..I want Y-You inside me..!” You whimpered out, feeling your legs shaking.

He chuckles and pulled out his fingers, giving them a good lick. “Mmm…Alright…Now…Place yer’ hands on the window..” He grunted out. You looked up at him and blinked, looking a bit confused. “Now..” He lightly growled, sounding like an order. You moved your body up and placed your hands on the wooden window, seeing the view in front of you, your legs spread open. “Mmn…Nice..” Sniper went behind you and smirk, rubbing your breasts together.

You gasped and blushed, seeing Scout from afar. “S-Sniper, No…S-Scout will see…And maybe T-The oth-” You moaned, feeling his cock rub against you.

“ay’ don’t care…ay want him to know what he’s missing out..” He muttered against your ear, giving it a slight nibble. “Mm…An’ Ay’ want ye’ to watch him as ay’ fuck ye’ from behind…” He lightly groaned, getting into position before he thrusted inside. “Ah…Fuck, Dagger…Yer’ already clamping down..”

You gasped and moaned, trying to keep quiet. Scout and the others could hear you. “M-Mm…But…You’re S-So big..” You gripped the wooden window, feeling your legs shake but thank god you were on your knees. You then felt Sniper pull away and thrust back in. He was making it slow but hard. “Ah….Ah…Ahh..! S-Sniper…Fuck…” You lightly panted, seeing Scout being himself. You felt so embarrassed. All he had to do was turn and look up, seeing you getting fucked by Sniper. But deep down, it was kind of hot.

“Ah…Ngh…Bloody hell, Dagger….” Sniper grunted out, making his hips move faster. “Ngh..” He bit his bottom lip as he watched you, seeing you trying to hold your moans back. “Come on…Ay’ know ye want to cry out..” He leaned forward, getting in deeper. “Say my name…Shout it..” He then slapped your ass, making you cry.

“S-Sniper…!” You shut your eyes and panted, feeling him pulse inside your tight walls. You felt yourself going dizzy, hoping you don’t pass out from pleasure. “Ah..! S-Sniper..! Sniper~” You then cried, feeling him hit the right spot. “Ah! T-There..! Sniper!”

“Ah…Yer’ cunt is clamping down hard, Luv..Ngh…Fuckin’ hell, yes…ah..!” Sniper closed his eyes and panted, going balls deep inside you. You felt yourself getting tighter, your wetness dripping on the floor as his cock went so deep inside of you. “Ngh…Fuck…I’m going to cum, Luv…”

“Y-Yeah..! Yeah, Sniper! C-Cum! Cum inside me…M-make me yours..!” You cried, moaning each time he thrusted deep inside. You moved your head to the side and kissed him, moaning in his mouth. “Mm-! Mm-!” Saliva ran down your chin as your tongues fight over each other. Sniper’s hand went down and rubbed your clit, making you have fireworks inside your belly. “S-Sniper!!!”

“D-Dagger..!” Sniper groaned and thrusted in deep, making you climax and soon he came after. “Ah..!” He groaned, pulsing inside of you. You gasped and blushed, feeling his hot cum inside of you, some dripping on the floor.

~~~

You hummed and snuggled close to Sniper, your hand rubbing his hairy chest as you both rested on his bed. “Mmm…Kitten…Yer’ bloody amazing..” He purred out and smiled, his fingers rubbing the back of your head.

You smiled, placing a kiss on his chest. “Same as yourself, big guy..” You said, closing your eyes and smiled softly. You liked this time. Snuggling close to Sniper and hearing his heart beat softly.

“Hey…Kitten..?” You opened your eyes and looked up, blinking slightly. “Ay’ know this might sound stupid but…Are we…together..?” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Was he blushing?

You chuckled and pecked his lips, giving him a sweet smile. “Of course, Sniper~”


End file.
